The present invention relates to cartridges for an inked ribbon with a re-inking device, of the type having a magazine for housing the inked ribbon of the closed loop type disposed in randomly distributed loops, and a pair of rollers for the feed movement of the inked ribbon, and in which the re-inking device comprises an inker and an ink metering means.
In a known cartridge of that type, the metering means is a felt member or a blade member in contact with the roller for producing the feed movement. The felt metering member is partially housed in an inker and a spring urges the inker with the metering means thereof against the feed movement roller. The re-inking device suffers from the disadvantage of being of relatively high cost due to the need for assembling the inker with the metering means thereof. In addition both the felt member and the blade member do not ensure optimised constancy in respect of the feed flow and run of the ink and thus make re-inking of the ribbon difficult.